Precious Life
by Wolfwind97
Summary: A series of oneshots about Rin and Yukio from their childhood and onward. Chapter Two: On the path to becoming an exorcist, ten-year-old Yukio wishes to have a normal life. Accepting prompts for this story! Also, other characters will be added like Bon and the others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. This is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic, so it may not be great. Oh well, we'll find out, I guess. This story will be full of oneshots and such with various plots and genres. A compiliation, I guess you could say. Also, I do not own Blue Exorcist. I will take prompt requests for this story, but I do not want anything with same sex relationships, sorry, I'm just not good at writing them. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: A Father's Fear

People believed Shiro Fujimoto was not afraid of anything. They were wrong.

"Daddy!" A child ran down the sidewalk toward the church where Shiro was. Tears streamed down Yukio's face and the child stumbled a bit before reaching his father. The boy tried to speak, but the exorcist couldn't understand him due to the sobs.

Shiro crouched down in front of the child, "Yukio, take a deep breath and calm down."

He watched as the child inhaled deeply and exhaled a shaky sob, wiping the tears away. "It's Rin. We- we were coming home when some people..." He paused, trembling. "They called Rin a demon and one of them has a gun."

Shiro gripped the child's shoulders, "Where is he, Yukio?"

"Be-beside the old bakery in the alley." Yukio stated, still crying.

"Go inside with the others." Shiro ordered and rose to his feet, not hesitating to run through the gate and out onto the street. Fear gave him speed as he ran toward the old bakery a few minutes away. Even though Rin was the son of Satan, he was still a child. Even though Rin acted like he wasn't afraid of anything, Shiro knew it was impossible.

"Let me go!" Somebody yelled and Shiro recognized the voice immediately. _Rin_. He picked up the pace and ran toward the sound. Finally, he made it to the bakery and went to the alley. Five men surrounded Rin, two had his arms pinned, two held baseball bats, and one held a pistol against the child's head. Rin's terrified eyes seemed transfixed on the gun and his body trembled.

"Even demons can be afraid." One man teased.

The other men began to laugh, but Shiro barely heard. Rage coursed through him as he entered the alley. As Shiro came closer, he could smell the alcohol the men consumed. They didn't notice he was there until he was a few feet away. "Why are you holding my son at gunpoint?"

The men whirled around to face him. "Back off, old man!"

The one who made the comment immediately collapsed to the ground, a bruise already forming on his cheek from Shiro's fist. The exorcist turned to face the gunman, "I'll only repeat this once. Why are you holding my son at gunpoint?" Something about Shiro unnerved the drunk men and many began to flee the alley until only the gunman remained. Rin had remained standing, even though the two men pinning his arms had ran off, the gun still against his forehead.

The man grew nervous, "H-He's a demon child! He deserves to die!"

"Here's your options..." In an instant, Shiro had his pistol drawn and pointed at the man's head. "Option one: shoot the child, then I shoot you. Two: Drop the gun and leave. I'll give you a hint, anything other than option two is suicide."

The gunman didn't even hear Shiro's last sentence. Instead, he dropped the gun to the ground and ran away from the crazy exorcist.

"D-daddy..." Shiro looked at Rin and noticed the boy was on his knees, trembling. "Am I a demon child?"

Without hesitating, Shiro crouched down in front of his son and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a demon child, Rin. You're a human, just like everyone else."

By this time, Rin was on the verge of crying. "But they wanted to kill me."

"There will always be people who want you dead, Rin. Even I know people who want to kill me, but I accept that, just like you have to." Shiro stated.

"But I'm scared. They just attacked me and Yukio." Realization gleamed in Rin's eyes. "Is Yukio okay?"

Shiro laughed at how quickly Rin was able to push away his fear when it came to Yukio. "He's fine, just worried about you. How about we go home and get you cleaned up. I'll even fix sukiyaki tonight."

Instantly, Rin seemed to cheer up and almost forgot about what happened, but the wounds on his body constantly reminded him. Too tired to walk, Shiro carried his son on his back, wondering if he could keep the truth about RIn's blood a secret much longer.

_**(5 Years Later) Rin&amp;Yukio Age 14**_

_It's late, where's Rin? _Shiro thought as he watched the main entrance, waiting for it to open and see his son's attempt to sneak in without being noticed. Rain poured, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed outside, making his worry intensify and the power outage didn't help either. Suddenly, the door opened and a figure stumbled through the door, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Rin shut the door and leaned against it, out of breath.

"Do you know what time it is, Rin?" Shiro asked.

Rin didn't answer and Shiro grew even more concerned. After a few moments, Rin replied, "What's it to you, old man?"

Shiro could hear the pain in his son's voice and immediately rose to his feet, walking over to the teen. "Who did you get in a fight with this time?"

Shiro reached out to Rin, but the teen stumbled away from the door. "Don't mother-hen me!" Rin's knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, hissing in pain. "Just leave me alone."

The exorcist could finally see the blood covering Rin in the candlelight not even attempting to get up. "What happened to you?" Everything was a big blur to Rin after that. All he remembered was somebody carrying him to his room and tending to the knife wounds in his back and stomach before covering him up with a blanket.

Shiro sat in a chair beside his son's bed, waiting for him to wake up. It had been two days since Rin came home with vicious wounds. It had been two days of no sleep for Shiro Fujimoto and it was taking a toll on him.

"I thought I told you to not mother-hen me, old man." Rin stated weakly and Shiro immediately ignored the effects of sleep deprivation.

"I swear, you're the reason my hair is turning gray. How are you feeling?" Shiro questioned.

Rin scowled, "Like I've had a lovely walk through the park. What do you think?"

"Oh good, if you feel like that, you won't have a problem catching up on all the chores you've missed out on. Let's see, you have to mop the floors, dust every room, wash down the walls and ceilings-" Shiro was unable to finish his list.

Rin turned his head away from Shiro, too tired to truly argue, "Screw you, old man."

Shiro laughed, "Rest until dinner, we're having sukiyaki tonight." However, Rin didn't hear because he was already asleep.

People believed Shiro Fujimoto wasn't afraid of anything. They were wrong.

Shiro Fujimoto was terrified of seeing his sons hurt or afraid.

**A/N: Before anyone asks, Yukio will be involved more in this. This chapter was just something that came to mind and is more of a father/son thing. Again, I will take prompts for this story, but I don't know when I will be able to update in case life gets hectic or I simply have no motivation to write (yes, that happens sometimes).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I got stuck on what to write about Yukio, so this happened. Definitely not the best, possibly the worst, but oh well. I'm trying to keep things in order by age so it doesn't get confusing. I'll be adding Bon and the others in this, too. Spoiler Alert for the manga: I'm thinking about writing one about Renzo Shima (I just call him Shima) betraying his friends, then feeling guilty about it and attempting to make up for it. Would you be interested? It would be later on, but it would definitely be there. There would be some Shima whump, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

**(Yukio: Age Ten)**

Yukio Okumura hated having to lie to his brother, even though it was neccessary to protect him. However, that thought didn't make it simply for the younger twin. Rin didn't know Yukio's dream of being a doctor would never be fulfilled. Instead, he'd be travelling the road of an exorcist, maybe even rise to the ranks of Paladin one day. Still, Yukio worried about his brother. The what ifs that filled Yukio's head tormented him every day.

What if something happens to Rin?

What if something happens to father?

What if somebody finds out Rin's a demon?

What if...

The sound of Rin jumping from a moving swing and landing in the gravel snapped Yukio from his thoughts. He shook his head at his brother's lack of common sense. Who in their right mind swings just to see how far the swing can throw them? Rin was one of those people who believed they were invincible.

"Come on, Yukio! Jump!" Rin said to him, running back to the swing.

Rin was still a kid. Age-wise, so was Yukio, but the younger brother had grown up a lot in the span of a few years. Moments like these made Yukio wish he was still a kid again. He wished he didn't know anything about demons or how to exorcise them. Yukio wished he and his brother could have a normal life.

Yukio replied, "No way, if you want to get yourself killed, then go for it."

Rin was already swinging again, "You four-eyed chicken!"

That comment made something snap in Yukio. He began to swing, the chains holding the swing itself creaking with each move. He watched as Rin sailed through the air, lost his balance before landing, and tumbled through the gravel. In that moment, Yukio let go of the swing's chains and flew through the air. It seemed to take an eternity to make it to the ground, but when Yukio landed perfectly on his feet, the rush of what he done caught up to him.

Rin stared at him for a moment, "That was so cool! You went farther than I ever have!"

Yukio smiled, "Now you can't call me four-eyed chicken anymore."

The two brothers laughed and went back to the swingset until it was time for them to go home. For the first time in years, Yukio felt like a child again. He forgot about his troubles, the what ifs, and what he truly was. For a moment, he felt like a normal ten-year-old.

And it was amazing.


End file.
